kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Andorra
Algjeria është shtetë në Afrikë, me dalje në Detin Mesdhe në veri të kufirit dhe kufizohet në verilindje me Tunizin, në lindje me Libin, në juglindje gjendet Mali dhe Mauritania dhe në pjesën perindimore të kufirit (i cili është i mbyllur ) shtrihet Maroku. U themelua si "Republika Popullore Demokratike e Algjerit". Historia :Artikulli kryesor: Historia e Algjeris Algjeria në kohërat e vjetra (10 000 p.e.s) ka qenë e banuar nga fiset berbë të cilët më vonë bien nën ndikimi Kartagjenas. Gjatë luftës Kartagjenas me romakët, këto fise pavarësohen nga Kartagjena ashtu që pas një kohe shumë të shkurtë të bien nën sundimin e Republikës Romake në vitin 200. Pas ramjes së pjesës perëndimor të perandorisë Romake, berbët pavarësohen në një pjesë të madhe të territorit të tyre. Me ardhjen e Vandalëve gjendja e tyre paksa vështirësohet, por kjo ndryshon me shkatrimin e vandalëve nga gjeneralët e perandorisë Bizantine. Që nga kjo kohë në këtë pjesë sundojnë bizantinët deri me ardhjen e arabëve në shekullin VIII. Berbët në fillim rezistuan ardhjen e arabëve nën udhëheqjen e Kusajla dhe Kahinait (ang. Kusayla, Kahina) mirëpo pastaj ata e përqafuan fenë islame në masë të gjëra. Edhe pse berbët përqafuan fenë islame ata krijuan kalifatin e tyre. Historia e Kalifatit përshkruhet me konfliktet e përbrenda islame të drejtimeve të ndryshme si p.sh të Fatimitëve. Kohëra e trazirave përfundon pas reformës fetare të bërë përbrenda kalifatit. Në shekullin e XVI, spanjollët marrin disa qytete bregdetare të kalifatit. Mirëpo, kosarët të ndihmuar nga forcat e perandorisë Osmane në një luftë të vështirë ja arrijnë të dëbojnë spanjollët nga qytetet e tyre. Ndikimi i Pashallarëve Osmanë pas një kohe filloj të bije, kështu që Kosarët dhe Jeniçerët filluan të marrin kontrollin e Algjerisë. Më 1830 trupat ushtarake franceze okupojnë Algjerin, Oran-in dhe Bone-në dhe filluan me sukses të sulmojnë pjesën tjetër të vendit. Më këtë fillon edhe kthimi i kalifatit në një provincë franceze. Deri më 1906 edhe pjesa e Saharës që i takonte Algjerisë ishte nën kontrollin franceze. Me masakrën franceze më 1945 (10 000 viktima të masakruar) fillon edhe lëvizja për pavarësi. Në nëntor të 1954-ës lëvizja për pavarësi shëndrohet në luftë për pavarësi (Lufta e Algjerisë) e cila arrihet më 1962 me marrëveshjen në Evian e cila e përfundon luftën tetë vjeçare të përgjakshme nga dy anët. Pas pavarësimit fillojnë konfliktet politike në mes të partive të cilat marrin fund me marrjen nën kontroll të administratës dhe ekonomisë shtetërore nga partia e unitetit FLN. Viti 1988 për Algjerin ishte një vit në të cilin pakënaqësia ndaj papunësisë fillojë të shprehej në demonstrata. Demokratizimi (nën presioni e politikave franceze, e krishtere) i vendit ka filluar më 1989 me reformën kushtetues e cila garanton të drejtat e njeriut. Më 1991 vije deri të zgjedhjet e lira të cilat sjellin grushshtetin ushtarak për shkak të frigës së fitores së partisë islame FIS (Front islamique du salut) . Kjo shkaktoj edhe luftën qytetare në mes të armatës shtetërore dhe armatës popullore islame. Që nga fillimi i kësaj lufte deri më tani kanë humbur jetën rreth 120 000 viktima. Pas esklaimit të luftës, qeveria nën ndikimin krishterë propagandon një politik për pajtim e cila tani udhëhiqet nga partia e unitetit FLN (vitin 2002). Në përgjithësi janë tri rryma: krishtere (franceze), islame (arabe) dhe vendase të cilët i kundërshtojnë ekstremistët e të dy anëve dhe i dëshirojnë pavarësinë e vërtet të vendit pa ndikime nga jashtë. Më 8 Prill 2004 përsëri vije deri tek zgjedhjet. Në këto zgjedhje të cilat hashiqare ishin nën ndikimin e ushtrisë (rryma vendase), Abd al-Asis Boteflika i cili në vitin 1999 ishte zgjedhur nga ushtria, deklaroj se me 83 % të votave është president i Algjerisë dhe më këtë fiton edhe një mandat. Më 1 Maj 2005 vije deri te zëvendësimi i ministrave me paraardhësit e tyre (rikthehen ministrat e rrymës vendase). Ndër këta ministra më të njohurit janë Abdelhamid Temar (investimet) dhe Mourad Medelci (financat). Që të dy janë të njohur për ekonomist dhe më pak për gjëra tjera. Kjo si duket i ka qetësuar të dy rrymat ekstremiste atë krishtere (ndikimi i kapitalistëve francez) dhe islame (ndikimin e sheikëve arab). Politika : Artikulli kryesor : Sistemi shtetëror Algjeria ka një sistem të përbër nga dy dhoma, nga Kuvendi Popullor dhe Këshilli Nacional (Dhoma e lartë) : Artikulli kryesor Kryetarët e Algjeris Kryetart e Algjerisë (nga 1963-ta) Njësit administrative : Artikulli kryesor Njësit administrative Algjeria është e ndarë në 48-të njësi administrative të quajtura Vilajete Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor Gjeografia e Algjerisë Algjeria pas Sudanit është vendi i dytë për nga madhësia në Afrikë dhe ka një vijë kufitare prej 1 100 km, nga deti Mesdhe deri në Saharë. Algjeria veriore përfshinë pjesën pas bregdetit deri në Saharë ndërsa Algjeria jugore (80% e vendit) pjesën e shkretëtirës. Veriu ka klimë mesdhetare ndërsa jugu klimën e Saharës. Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor Ekonomia e Algjerisë Bujqësia është dega më e rëndësishme e ekonomisë së vendit e cila gradualisht është duke u tejkaluar nga prodhimtaria industriale. Industria Agrare (Bujqësia e modernizua) është e mundshëme vetëm në pjesën bregdetare dhe në regjionet e rrafsheve. Kultivohen zakonisht drithërat, panxharsheqeri, patatet si dhe në objekte të kulturave bujqësore kultivohen perime që përdoren për eksport në vendet më të zhvilluara. Nevojat vendase të ushqimit mbulohen me produkte ushqimore vetjake diku rreth 40 %. Algjeria është anëtare e OPEC-ut, nafta (vendin e tretë ndër shtete afrikane) dhe gazi në Saharë ka qenë edhe motori i zhvillimit ekonomikë. Pasuri tjera natyrore ende nuk janë të eksploatuara sa duhet. Si do që të jetë eksportin e Algjerisë e dominon përpunimet (prodhime gjysmë finale) e naftës dhe të gazit me një përqindje të lartë (90 %). Të ardhurat nga nafta janë investuar në objekte të ndryshme lukserioze por jo edhe në një shkallë aq të lartë sa në vendet tjera të ngjashme. Pas rëmjes së eksportit ka pasur disa kriza të shkaktuara edhe nga pagesa e borxheve të shtetit ndaj vendeve tjera. Rrjeti i komunikacionit është i koncentruar në veri të Algjerisë. Rrugët përfundojnë zakonisht në brendi të shkretirës si pista aeroplanësh. Në krahasim me vendet fqinje, turizmi në Algjerisë është ende në një fazë fillestare. Të dhëna ekonomike (parallogaritja për 2003): * BPV: 160 Miliard Euro * Të ardhurat mesatare vjetore për banor: 5000 Euro * Papunësia: 26,2 % * Inflacioni: 3,5 % * Të ardhurat shtetërore: 21 Miliard Euro * Të dalurat shtetërore: 20 Miliard Euro * Borxhi shtetërorë: 19 Miliard Euro * Ndihma për zhvillim: 150 Milion Euro Demografia : Artikulli kryesor Demografia e Algjerisë thumb|Lakorja e rritjes së popullsis 90 % e popullsisë është e vendosur në veri, në bregdet. Në jug jetojnë diku 1.5 milion banorë, shumica e tyre në Oaza të shkretëtirës. Popullata e përzier berbe dhe arabe janë kryesisht të fesë Islame (99%). Fetë tjera janë mbahen nga grupe shumë të vogla. Gjuhë zyrtare është arabishtja e folur në dialektin vendas (Darja) nga rreth 80% e popullsisë. 20 % e popullsisë flasin gjuhën berbe. Gjuha frënge mësohet në shkolla por flitet shumë rrallë dhe merret si gjuhë e huaj. Kultura : Artikulli kryesor : Kultura Literatura Algjeriane hynë në literaturën arabe. Në fakt aty këtu ka edhe prezantime të kulturës së lashtë berbe. Shkrimtarët të cilët me shkrimet e tyre mundohen të kultivojnë më tej kulturën berbe me qëllim rezistimi të arabizmit të mëtutjeshëm, gjatë viteve 90-ta për këtë shkak kanë rënë viktima. Presidenti i tanishëm ju ka lejuar tani atyre edhe hapjen e shkollave dhe një seri të drejtash të kultivimit të kulturës së tyre. Situata në këtë drejtim është edhe më tutje e tensionuar. Në njërën anë adhuruesit e kulturës berbe përdoren si kundërshtarë ndaj kulturës arabe nga të krishterët e në tjetrën anë ata nuk tolerohen nga kultura arabe. Sporti Deri më tani ja kanë arritur vetëm katër sportist algjerian të marrin medalje të artë në Olimpiadë: 1. Hassiba Boulmerka - (1992 - Atletikë e lehtë, 1500 m, Femrat) 2. Noureddine Morceli - (1996 - Atletikë e lehtë, 1500 m, Meshkujt) 3. Hocine Soltani - (1996 - Boks, pesha e mesme 71-75 kg, Meshkujt) 4. Nouria Merah-Benida - (2000 - Atletikë e lehtë, 1500 m, Femrat) Të tjera Telekomunikacioni Transporti Ushtria Turizmi Qeveria Kryetari - El Mouradia (frangjishte dhe arabishte) Parlamenti - National People's Assembly Ministria Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * CIA - The World Factbook -- Algeria * Library of Congress Portals to the World - Algeria * World History Blog - History of Algeria * Travel guide to Algeria * Wikitravel about Algeria * Algeria Watch (Faqe organizatave humanitare - frangjishte) Category:Shtete * af:Algerië am:አልጄሪያ an:Alcheria ang:Algeria ar:الجزائر ast:Arxelia az:Əlcəzair bg:Алжир bn:আলজেরিয়া br:Aljeria bs:Alžir ca:Algèria cs:Alžírsko cv:Алжир (патшалăх) cy:Algeria da:Algeriet de:Algerien el:Αλγερία en:Algeria eo:Alĝerio es:Argelia et:Alžeeria eu:Aljeria fa:الجزایر fi:Algeria fr:Algérie frp:Alg·èrie fy:Algerije ga:An Ailgéir gd:Algeria gl:Alxeria - الجزائر ha:Aljeriya haw:ʻAlekelia he:אלג'יריה hi:अल्जीरिया hr:Alžir ht:Aljeri hy:Ալժիր ia:Algeria id:Aljazair io:Aljeria is:Alsír it:Algeria ja:アルジェリア ka:ალჟირი km:អាល់ជែរី ko:알제리 ku:Cezayêr kw:Aljeri la:Algerium lad:Arjelia lb:Algerien li:Algerieë lt:Alžyras lv:Alžīrija mk:Алжир ms:Algeria na:Algeria nds:Algerien nl:Algerije nn:Algerie no:Algerie oc:Argeria os:Алжир pam:Algeria pl:Algieria pms:Algerìa ps:الجېريا pt:Argélia rm:Algeria ro:Algeria ru:Алжир sa:अल्जीरिया scn:Algirìa simple:Algeria sk:Alžírsko sl:Alžirija so:Aljeeriya sr:Алжир sv:Algeriet tg:Алҷазоир th:ประเทศแอลจีเรีย tl:Algeria tr:Cezayir ug:ئالجىرىيە uk:Алжир ur:الجزائر vi:Algérie wa:Aldjereye wo:Aljeeri yi:אלזשיר zh:阿尔及利亚 zh-min-nan:Algeria